gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Takasugi Shinsuke
. Other Gintama characters who smoke such a pipe is Yoshiwara's Tsukuyo 月詠. He has also been seen playing the shamisen and wearing a sedge hat. He wields a sword. | personality= He is ruthless, and does not hesitate to punish insubordination with death, as Nizou experienced first-hand in Episode 60, when he realized that Takasugi was seriously aiming to kill him. Takasugi has a burning hatred for the new world that came to be after the Amanto settled down. This hatred seems to have originated from the loss of his mentor Yoshida Shouyou, because Takasugi wants to destroy the world that took away his teacher, as he explained in Episode 61 to Katsura Kotarou. Takasugi is also treacherous, as he offered up Katsura and Gintoki's heads to the Harusame Space Pirates in exchange for their co-operation in his world-destruction plans. | quotes= | divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} | story = Not much is known about Takasugi's past, apart from the fact that he studied under the same master as Gintoki and Katsura in his childhood. He also fought beside them in the Joui wars, but seems to have put this behind him, and no longer refers to Gintoki as his "comrade", as he told Nizou in Episode 60. His left eye is not injured in his flashbacks from the Joui wars, and it's uncertain why it's bandaged now. Takasugi made his first appearance in Episode 17 in present time. According to Katsura, Takasugi had escaped from the Bakufu's pursuit and was laying low in Kyoto before reaching Edo. The reason he came to Edo was to assassinate the Shogun, who would be attending a festival there. Takasugi managed to create quite the stirr with the help of mechanic Hiraga Gengai 平賀 源外, but the Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi quickly put a stop to their plans, and the Shogun escaped unharmed. Takasugi again resurfaced in Edo during the Benizakura arc. This time, he didn't come alone, but had brought Kawakami Bansai 河上 万斉, Kijima Matako 来島 また子, Takechi Henpeita 武市 变平太, Okada Nizou 岡田 似蔵 and the rest of the Kiheitai with him in order to stage a military coup and forcibly overthrow the Bakufu. He was also working together with Murata Tetsuya 村田 鉄矢, who made the Benizakura bio-mechanical sword, and was planning to use this sword as an asset in his plans. He equipped Nizou with the sword, but threatened to cut through both Nizou and the sword if Nizou ever called Gintoki his "comrade" again. He also blamed Nizou for having to fight the Yorozuya before attacking the Bakufu, since the Yorozuya only came after them because Nizou had presumably killed Katsura and also attacked Gintoki. This ultimately led to Takasugi and the Kiheitai's defeat, with the Yorozuya, led by Gintoki, and the moderate Joui faction led by Katsura (who was thought to be dead) thwarting their plans in an all-out battle fought on Takasugi's spaceship which ended with Gintoki and Katsura using a parachute with Elizabeth's face painted on it to escape, while Katsura's moderate Joui faction continued fighting the Kiheitai and also amanto Takasugi had struck a deal with, serving up Gintoki and Katsura's heads to the Harusame Space Pirates. The Shinsengumi were fairly left out during all of this, but in Episode 62, Yamazaki gives a full report about the battle to Vice-Commander Hijikata, saying both sides (Katsura's Joui faction and Takasugi's Kiheitai) suffered huge losses. Takasugi appeared in the anime once again during the Itou arc. This time, his plan was to create a dispute within the Shinsengumi, and make them destroy themselves from the inside. He recruited the help of Shinsengumi advisor Itou Kamotarou to do so, and also had Kawakami Bansai 河上 万斉 of the Kiheitai there. With Itou, he was fairly successful in making a dispute, but with the help of the Yorozuya, the Shinsengumi eventually survived, while Itou died at the hands of Hijikata. To expand: *Recruiting Kamui, the Harusame in manga chapters 309-310 | trivia = *Like Gintoki, he also calls Katsura Kotarou 桂 小太郎 by his nickname 'Zura'. *In all versions of Episode 150 he appears as the final enemy, in a battle against Gintoki while Edo is burning. | navigation= }} __INDEX__ Category:Eye-bandage Category:Smoker